¿Felices Para Simpre? Eso No Es Un Verdadero Final
by Yuno G
Summary: Una pareja recien casada, Natsu y Lucy. Nunca han estado cerca de algun niño, y menos aun de alguna mujer embarazada, asi que la experiencia es cero. Lucy tiene una potente personalidad, y estar embarazada es la perfecta excusa para crear problemas a quienquiera que la rodea, y su querido marido no es la excepcion.


Lucy se sentó en la mesa, y Natsu, siendo ya su marido por seis meses, pudo sentir su nerviosismo al instante. Lucy se mordía el labio inferior, pero aun así no podía impedir que temblara. Sus hermosos ojos miel dorado miraban a todos lados excepto a él. Natsu, pensativo, levantó su taza de café recién hecho y tomó un sorbo, el amargo sabor recorrió su garganta y en un segundo descubrió que no eran malas noticias las que lo aguardaban. Así que, de nuevo, no pudo evitar apreciar la belleza de su mujer. "Su mujer". Con tan solo pensarlo sentía como las mariposas revoloteaban en su corazón.

Lucy Dragneel, sip, Dragneel, ya no Heartfilia, una mujer de veintiocho años, rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura y unos grandes ojos de color miel dorada que cada vez que se fijaban en él hacia que se enamorara aun más de ella, si es que eso era posible. Con las justas le llegaba a la barbilla, eso le parecía adorable y era perfecta para encajar en sus brazos.

Era de mañana, y Lucy tenia el pelo rubio revuelto por el sueño, había dormido con una camiseta de Natsu, y a el le encantaba que hiciera eso, ya que cuando iba a trabajar y comenzaba a extrañarla, solo tenia que respirar hondo para poder oler su esencia en el.

Lucy era profesora de mitología griega en la universidad nacional, y a Natsu no le sorprendió que a su corta edad tuviera un trabajo tan bueno, ya que Lucy solo sentía pasión por lo que hacia, y eso le había traído a Natsu varios problemas en su tiempo de noviazgo.

La primera vez que la vio fue en la universidad, Natsu ya estaba en su ultimo año y el profesor le había recomendado un libro que aparentemente todo arquitecto tiene que leer antes de ejercer su oficio. Así que sin mas ni menos fue a la biblioteca de la Uni y ahí fue cuando la vio.

No se lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió sentarse en frente de ella con el primer libro que había cogido, se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en acostarse con ella. ¿ Cuatro horas? ¿ Cinco? Natsu se emocionó ante la idea, esa chica era una preciosura, como una flor delicada del desierto, se la veía tímida y no muy habladora, como una muñeca de porcelana. Eso fue lo que Natsu estaba pensando, hasta que la fina flor abrió sus labios rosados como pétalos y dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro " Puedes hacerme el favor de dejar de mirarme, tu saliva esta que mancha mi cuaderno y eres un tremendo incordio" Y sin mas ni menos se levantó y se fue a la mesa más alejada, sin haber posado su mirada en Natsu ni una sola vez.

Para su sorpresa comenzaron a salir cinco meses después, y la única razón por la que Natsu había tardado tanto en hacerla suya era por que Lucy estaba completamente enamorada de Apolo, enamorada y literalmente obsesionada con el, y aun que Apolo fuera un dios griego inexistente, a Natsu le costó sudor y lagrimas hacer que Lucy se fijara en él, y también en controlar sus irracionales celos hacia ese ser mitológico.

La primera vez que Natsu y Lucy hicieron el amor fue en el departamento de él, estaban viendo una película de terror, bueno, Natsu estaba viendo una película de terror ya que Lucy se la paso con el rostro oculto en su torso por el miedo, y cada minuto que pasaba, presionaba mas y mas su femenino cuerpo contra Natsu. Él no pudo resistir ante la tentación. La besó y la besó, y la volvió a besar, por cada rincón de su cuerpo, se cayeron del sofá, terminando en el duro suelo, pero eso no impidió que ellos se ahogaran en su propia pasión, eso no terminó ahí, Natsu la cargó en brazos mientras que Lucy abrazaba las caderas de Natsu con las piernas y se sumergía en sus besos, sintiéndolo dentro de ella. El festín que tuvieron de sus propios cuerpos no terminó hasta el amanecer, y ese día fueron incapaces de levantarse e ir a la universidad.

A Natsu se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar esa noche, y como no sospechó que esa iba a ser la primera de muchas otras más.

Cuando Natsu se graduó, se declaró a ella en frente de toda la universidad, le pidió su mano en matrimonio con exactamente mil rosas alrededor de ellos. Lucy levantó la mirada, con esos ojos mirándolo, el se enamoro aun más de ella. Lucy abrió sus deliciosos labios y dos letras salieron de ellos. NO.

"No me voy a casar contigo. ¿ Estas loco?" Dijo exactamente. Natsu sintió como todas las espinas que los rodeaban se clavaran en su pecho. "Pero...Pero...Dijiste que eras mía...Dijiste que me amabas" Natsu retrocedía poco a poco, pensando en como se había vuelto el peor día de su vida. Cuando Lucy volvió a hablar, el se esperó lo peor "Claro que lo soy, te amo con todo mi ser. Pero estoy en segundo año de la universidad, no me puedo casar ahora, después tengo que encontrar un trabajo estable y tam..." Natsu la cortó, con la llama de la esperanza creciendo dentro de él " Entonces se mi prometida , casémonos en unos años" Y ella aceptó, y a el se le inundó el corazón de alegría y amor. Y así, ellos se casaron, aunque Natsu no podía negar que tuvieron peleas y arranques de celos, y esas veces no eran irracionales. Pero todo pasó, y la prueba era el precioso anillo de plata que los dos tenían en el dedo.

Lucy se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que Natsu pensó que se haría daño- ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó con curiosidad, y cuando Lucy por fin posó sus ojos en él, Natsu tuvo que retroceder por la intensidad de la mirada.

Lucy sabia que ser delicada con el tema, no porque Natsu podría responder mal ante el asunto, sino porque ella estaba tan alegre que temía explotar, y no podía explotar, ahora no.

Miró su baso de leche, y después miró el café de Natsu. Lucy siempre había sido una chica de leche, la tomaba a todas horas del día, y en este momento de su vida le iba de perlas.

Decidió hablar, decirle con una sonrisa lo que les esperaba. Lucy posó su mano sobre la de Natsu, y pudo sentir bajo sus dedos su fuerza, su masculinidad. Pensaba que se pondría a llorar de alegría antes de ser capaz de empezar, así que se apresuro- Amor mío ¿No te gustaría tener un bebé?-No podía detener su imaginación. Un bebé. Un pequeño y lindo bebé de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, o de pelo rosa y ojos marrones. Pero si ella pudiera decidir, seria un bebé de ojos del color del precioso jade como los de Natsu, y pelo rosa como el atardecer, con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto lo caracterizaba. Seria idéntico a su padre. Su corazón amenazaba con explotar, eso era lo que sucedía cada vez que pensaba en Natsu en versión miniatura en sus brazos, seria un producto del amor eterno que se habían prometido .

Natsu la miró primero sorprendido, con los labios entreabiertos y pudo jurar que sus pupilas se dilataron. Natsu puso su otra mano encima de la mano de Lucy, y de nuevo se sorprendió como podía ser tan suave y a la vez tan firme.- Lucy, mi vida. Me encantaría tener un hijo contigo. Pero esperemos un tiempo ¿Si? Nos acabamos de mudar, y me gustaría primero construir una casa para nuestra pequeña familia- Ese había sido el sueño de Natsu desde que se enamoró de Lucy, como arquitecto, quería diseñar la casa más perfecta y acogedora donde crearía una familia con Lucy- Te amo tanto, y me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero esperemos un poco ¿Si?-

Lucy cerró su mirada y apartó la mano bruscamente, rompiendo el contacto entre los dos. Se levantó con tal fuerza que tiró la silla al suelo, ella siempre se salía con la suya, y esta vez no seria la excepción. Cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Natsu estaba levantándose lentamente, como si temiera que ella se lanzara y se lo comiera.

Le daba risa pensar que cuando Natsu la conoció él pensó que era delicada como una flor del no-seque, y que era una muñeca de no-se-cuanto, cuando su verdadera personalidad era, de alguna manera, ardiente. Así que si, Natsu tenia razón para temerle

-Lucy- empezó el con una voz demasiado suave- solo te estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo, un año o dos, nada más.

-Te jodes- Lucy apartó la mirada, molesta que Natsu no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que ella – Estoy embarazada, embarazadísima.

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

Hola! Bueno, aqui vistesi mas el Pasado de NaLu que el presente, y como Lucy paso de aparentar a ser la personificacion de la delicadeza y resulto ser una chica que le dice a su marido "Te jodes, estoy embarazada"XD

¿Se imaginan decirle eso a su pareja? Jejejeje

Espero que disfruten de la historia

¿Comentarios?

Aria


End file.
